Two Incidents, One That Changed Kei's Life
by 33Sheep33Sheep
Summary: In the past year, there had been two incidents to do with Yamaguchi and one changed Kei's life. I don't know if I should call this AU or not. I swear, the story is better than it sounds! X) Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi! YAOI! Please review if you like!


**I apologise if I may offend some people, I don't want to intentionally hurt anybody's feelings, though I am a Christian too. I have used Tsukishima's first name because the story is basically in his perspective. Reviews are always welcome! Please no arguments! :)**

* * *

Tsukishima Kei had known Yamaguchi was a Christian ever since he met him; he would catch him praying sometimes, was never free on Sundays unless there was a tournament and once when he looked inside Yamaguchi's bag (which he had a very good reason with no alter motives), Kei found a bible. Kei wasn't distrubed by this fact, it didn't change Yamaguchi one bit (and he wouldn't want him to be any other way), albeit Kei was an atheist and couldn't understand how there could be some super being who created the whole milky way.

Kei had stated bluntly one day, "don't you just stay in a hole in the ground when you die? I don't understand how your spirit can just go up into the clouds."

Kei knew what he had said offended Yamaguchi, he didn't mean to but it just came out. Kei apologised and Yamaguchi waved his hand with a forgiving smile.

Yamaguchi read the bible a lot at lunch and Kei never interrupted him, even though he knew Yamaguchi wouldn't mind.

In the past year, there had been two incidents to do with Yamaguchi, one because of his religion, one not.

The first one was when Yamaguchi's mother had died. Yamaguchi stayed home from school for days and Kei was going to leave him be but the members of the volleyball team suggested they go see him and make sure he was okay. Kei just tagged along. Sawamura and Sugawara told Yamaguchi that he was always welcome to come back or just show up to volleyball practice.

"I think it would be a good idea to come and play volleyball sometime. It's great when you want to get your mind of things and really calm down," Sugawara had told him. Yamaguchi just nodded. Kei and Yamaguchi's eyes met and Kei nodded as if to agree with Sugawara.

Yamaguchi smiled and said, "I guess I will."

Yamaguchi didn't come back for another two days but when he did, everyone was really happy to see him (even Kei, but he didn't say anything). Nishinoya gathered everyone (minus Kei) into a group hug; Kei obviously wasn't fond of physical contact and stayed behind.

That evening, Yamaguchi had asked Kei if he would be able to come with him to visit his mother. Kei nodded. If Yamaguchi tried to go alone, who knows how upset he could get. He would miss so much school and volleyball practice, the thought worried Kei a lot.

"Hi, mum," Yamaguchi said, his voice cracked. "How are you?"

There was no response. Kei looked at Yamaguchi's face and saw he was trying his best not to burst into tears. Kei wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder and rubbed circles into his shoulder blade. He felt Yamaguchi stiffen under his touch for a second but started to relax, his tears finally streaming down his face. However, Yamaguchi was holding something back.

"You can, ah... Pray if you want. You know that right?" Kei said awkwardly. Yamaguchi smiled at him and Kei felt his chest tug at seeing the beautiful but depressing face. Yamaguchi knelt down in front of his mother's grave, his hands interlocked, his head down and his eyes closed. Yamaguchi didn't say anything aloud, he never did. Kei wondered if it had anything to do with him or not. When Yamaguchi was praying, Kei felt a weird urge to do so himself. He held his hands together in front of his face. Kei didn't close his eyes; he didn't want Yamaguchi to see him probably looking really lame. (A/N: Kei is thinking he probably isn't doing it correctly, not that praying is lame...)

 _Dear God..? I, uh... Please make sure Yamaguchi feels better soon. I don't like seeing him depressed. Sorry for, um, wasting your time. Are you getting confused hearing both Yamaguchi and I praying to you at the same time? Anyway, sorry. Goodbye._

Kei sighed internally at how lame he just sounded (well, in his head). Yamaguchi lifted his head and turned around, he seemed to have stopped crying and was now looking at Kei with his beautiful smile again. Kei forced the heat to stay away from his face.

"We should go," Yamaguchi said. "Thanks for coming with me, Tsukki."

"It's no problem," Kei replied. The two walked home and went their separate ways.

The second incident changed Kei's life completely.

Kei and Yamaguchi were eating lunch together, Kei had his headphones on and Yamaguchi was reading the bible once again. However, when Yamaguchi was reading, Kei saw tears form in his eyes. Kei was a little shocked, _something else couldn't have gone wrong for Yamaguchi. Maybe Kei's praying cursed him, or something..?_

"Yamaguchi," Kei said softly. "What's wrong?"

Yamaguchi looked at Kei with frightened eyes, then brought his knees to his head and hid his face.

"I-I'm fine, Tsu-Tsukki," Yamaguchi sobbed. Kei frowned. He obviously was _not_ okay.

"Yamaguchi," Kei said. Yamaguchi shook his head and didn't respond. Kei sighed, he wasn't going to be able to get anything out of Yamaguchi right now.

"Please tell sensei that I went home feeling sick," Yamaguchi muttered to Kei. Kei nodded and Yamaguchi left in a hurry.

The next week for Kei was filled with _no_ Yamaguchi whatsoever, except for the glances in class and the bumping of shoulders as Yamaguchi ran past him. Kei was really worrying, even if he didn't show it. The team didn't notice anything was wrong with the two except for Sugawara and Tanaka (somehow). They stopped Kei after practice one night, asking him about Yamaguchi.

"Is there something going on between you and Yamaguchi?" Sugawara asked. Kei shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't know what could be the problem.

"I don't know," Kei responded. Kei made his best effort to try and keep a straight face until Tanaka spoke up.

"I've never seen you this depressed before, Tsukishima," Tanaka said.

 _Was it really obvious?_

Sugawara nodded.

"I think you should talk to him," Sugawara added.

And that was what happened, Kei traveled to Yamaguchi's house after his talk with Sugawara and Tanaka and knocked on his front door. When the door opened and Yamaguchi saw Kei, his eyes widened and he tried to shut the door. Kei's frown deepened and he stopped the door from closing with his foot. Yamaguchi looked really anxious and stepped back a little. Kei opened the door and walking inside.

"What's wrong, Yamaguchi?" Kei asked, he would have kicked himself by how worried his voice sounded if he actually cared at that moment.

"P-Please go home, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered. "It would be better for both of us to stay away from each other."

Kei made a 'tch' sound and grabbed Yamaguchi's shoulders. Yamaguchi looked up at Kei, a little frightened.

"I'm worried, Yamaguchi! Damn it, what's wrong?" Kei almost growled. Yamaguchi looked as though he was about to cry again and Kei stood back, taking a deep breath.

"Please," Kei muttered.

"I... I wouldn't blame you if you hated me but... I broke a rule..." Yamaguchi whispered the last part but Kei still heard.

"Why would I be upset?" Kei asked, confused. _Kei wouldn't be upset with Yamaguchi even if he killed someone, not that he would..._

"I'm... not supposed to fall in love with a male," Yamaguchi cried. Kei felt his heart tug again but this time in... sadness? Jealousy? Who was the lucky guy?

"I'm not upset, Yamaguchi," Kei said. Yamaguchi stared into Kei's eyes.

"You don't get it, Tsukki. You're the one I've fallen in love with! And I know I'm supposed to marry a girl and have children but I... I can't think of a life without you! I love you, Kei! I love you so much! I'm sorry that you feel disgusted..." Yamaguchi yelled. Yamaguchi fell to his knees and hid his face behind his hands, his tears flowing freely. It took Kei a minute to comprehend what Yamaguchi had just said. It made Kei want to cry, not because it disgusted him but because he realised that he had been waiting for Yamaguchi to say that to him forever. Kei walked over to Yamaguchi and wrapped his arms around him. Yamaguchi looked up at the side of Kei's head with watery eyes.

"Tsu-kki..." Yamaguchi gasped. Kei just squeezed him tighter. When Yamaguchi had calmed down, Kei decided to speak.

"It's okay, I won't ever leave you. Even if the woman of your dreams is waiting for you, I decided I would be greedy and never let you go, you hear? I love you too, Tadashi," Kei whispered in Yamaguchi's ear. The two held each other for almost another half hour.

Yamaguchi had come to terms with his sexuality after that night, Kei and him getting together.

Practice was more lively the next day. Everyone seemed to notice the two were much happier, even Kei (which they thought was a little strange).

Yamaguchi was practicing his serves, he performed an impressive service ace. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata were complimenting him and ruffling his hair.

"Nice serve, Tadashi," Kei said and ignored the shocked expressions the team were giving him. They would have been surprised because one, he just complimented someone and two, he just called Yamaguchi by his given name (and so sincerely as well). Yamaguchi smiled at Kei beautifully.

"Thanks, Kei," Yamaguchi replied.

Everyone looked very surprised besides Sugawara and Tanaka who looked at each other with knowing smiles.


End file.
